bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tonma Yanisagaru
| birthday = February 27 | gender = Male | height = 27 cm (105⁄8 in) | weight = 182 g (6.4 oz) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Yanisagaru Clan | occupation = 3rd Seat of the 10th Division | team = 10th Division | partner = Raian Getsueikirite | base of operations = 10th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = | education = | shikai = None | bankai = None | series debut = N/A | roleplay debut = Bleach: Reverse of the Moon | japanese = N/A | english = }} is a and the 3rd Seat of the 10th Division under Captain Raian Getsueikirite. He is also Raian's personal student. Appearance Tonma is an extraordinarily small individual, standing no taller than knee-height to his captain, Raian. He is an anthropomorphic cat, much like how himself is an anthropomorphic wolf, with bluish-purple colored fur. However, unlike Komamura, is not ashamed of his feline appearance. He wears a variation on the standard Shinigami uniform, wearing a white shihakushō over a black , and with a black obi. Rather than a hakama, he wears white cargo pants and blue boots, with red lacing. On the front of his shihakushō, he wears the emblem of the Getsueikirite Clan as homage to the man he considers his master, Raian. On the back of the gi, however, he wears the symbol of a large Z for unknown reasons. He is one of the few Shinigami who wear their Zanpakutō on their backs. Prior to becoming a Shinigami, he wore a simple vest over his feline-like torso, and white cargo pants. Shortly after becoming Raian's personal disciple, he donned an orange and blue version of his current attire. Personality Tonma is a very laid back and relaxed individual, much like his master, as well as his lieutenant, . This can also lead to extreme laziness, which tends to annoy Raian, as he is prone to taking naps in the middle of tasks that are considered to be important. While Raian notes that Tonma can be very smart and intellectual when he tries, Tonma carries himself as a playful idiot, usually doing so in tandem with Matsumoto, usually to irritate Raian. Despite his usual laziness, Tonma can be very serious when it comes to his Shinigami training. Raian remarks that it is one of his more remarkable traits, in that Tonma's determination allows him to constantly surpass his limits. He also has an intense rivalry with Minato Kuramoto, Seireitou Kawahiru's student, mainly because Seireitou himself is Raian's rival. Their rivalry is friendly, but Tonma seems to be very competitive, and strives to find ways to surpass Minato's own astounding growth. He also seems to be slightly fearful of Seireitou himself, though it is unknown why this is. Another of Tonma's definitive traits is his insatiable appetite. He has stated that he doesn't have a favorite food, eating whatever is in sight, and eating it in large quantities. Raian often jokes that he needs to stick to eating "cat nip" — a jest that frequently annoys Tonma, usually causing him to play some cruel prank on Raian. History Originally, Tonma lived as an orphan in the . When he was old enough to take care of himself, he built himself a small shack in the forest, where he resided until he was found by Raian Getsueikirite. Raian sensed great potential in Tonma, much in the same way that Shōyō Shakyamuni sensed potential in him when he was young, and took Tonma on as a disciple, as well as enlisting him in the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power : According to Raian, Tonma has tremendous reserves of hidden spiritual power, that he merely needs to learn to unlock. Prior to his Shinigami training, during his life in Rukongai, whenever Tonma's anger would flare, the environment around him would be noticeable affected by his spiritual pressure. After his initial lessons with Raian, he learned to willingly release some of his spiritual pressure, releasing an intense aura, with bio-electrical sparks in it, whenever he did so. According to Seireitou, who has observed Tonma's training on occasion, if Tonma were to ever learn to use all of his hidden potential, his spiritual energy would rival his own. Raian states that Tonma's laziness is one of the contributing factors for his spiritual energy lying dormant for so long. * : Raian taught this technique to Tonma early on in their training as a way of bringing out some of Tonma's hidden power. To preform it, Tonma converts his own spiritual pressure into a sphere of pure energy, which he can then use as a projectile attack. Traditionally, this attack takes the form of a wave of energy, however, when Tonma uses it, it takes the form of a tremendous sphere of energy, capable of doing massive damage. Raian comments that this is because, just before he fires the technique, Tonma seems to subconsciously compress it, preventing it from spreading out into the more common beam-form. It eventually becomes Tonma's signature technique, because he develops numerous ways to use it, such as firing it at the ground to launch him in the opposite direction, as a form of escape, or even directing the attack's path with only his thoughts. Even Seireitou, the inventor of the technique, is impressed by his improvision and usage of the technique. Zanpakutō : Tonma has noted that his sword is already in its Shikai form, due to it changing form shortly after Raian hands him an , which was in the form of a at the time. * Shikai: The release phrase to his Shikai is unknown. Raian notes that Tonma's Shikai, much like 's, is a full-time release Shikai, due in large part to Tonma's huge and uncontrollable latent power. In the Shikai form, however, it takes the appearance of a short (it isn't much longer than he is tall), red pole, which he keeps sheathed in a brown scabbard, which is strung over his shoulder. The scabbard can regenerate if destroyed, so long as Tonma has enough spiritual energy to restore it, allowing him to discard it at anytime to free up his movements. :Shikai Special Ability: Tonma describes his Shikai's ability as being . With it, Sangokudōmei can multiply the effects of its influence by three times. Tonma explains this by saying that he can choose to multiply the range, force, speed, and even its durability by three times, making it a highly unpredictable and fearsome sword. * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Trivia * The word can have a meaning ranging from "idiot", to "fool", to "dope" — a reference to Tonma's goofy behavior. Category:Shinigami